


Fosterling

by joshuaorrizonte



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaorrizonte/pseuds/joshuaorrizonte
Summary: “I opened up my home to that urchin years ago, and this is the gratitude I get?”This is the story of Lucio trying to foster Asra, and how it all went wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Asra had been alone for days now. At first, he had been confident that his parents were just held up at work, that they'd be home any minute. And then, as the hours ticked by and they didn't appear, that confidence waned, finally giving into frightened, lonely tears. He'd run out of tears yesterday; now he just sat by the window, staring out of it dully at the city bustling around him. He was running out of food, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn't hungry. His parents were gone. He loved them so much and now they were gone. He didn't know what happened to them, but he knew, deep inside, that they weren't coming back. He didn't know what he was going to do without them. He _needed_ them.

The sight of two guards and a blond man in a red and white cape almost cut through the dull grief. Almost. The fact that they walked up to his door and knocked, loudly, did cut through, and he froze, hoping they'd go away. After a moment, a voice called out, "I can see you in there, kid! Open the door!" Still, Asra didn't move, fear paralyzing him to the spot. "Open the door or we'll break it down!"

That got his limbs to move. He didn't want them to break down the door. He slid off his perch by the window and went to the door, unlocking and opening it, and took in the sight of the men before him. The blond man was the one who had knocked and threatened to break down the door, and that man knelt to his level now. "Are you Asra?" he asked, a conversational lilt in his voice. It sounded like he was trying to put Asra at ease. All it did was tense him up. Asra managed a nod, though. He didn't know who this man was, but he looked important. "Come on," he said, standing. "You're gonna live at the palace now."

Asra's jaw dropped. "But- I- who-"

The man was impatient. "I'm the Count of Vesuvia. Don't you recognize me?"

"I- I- do you know what happened to my parents?" He felt stupid for the question. This was the most important man in the city, and he was asking him for information on his parents. They worked at the palace, but that didn't mean-

The man clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Wish I did know, kid. They owed me work. But, hey, look on the bright side- now you get to be _my_ kid. Aren't you excited for that? You'll practically be a _prince_."

Asra didn't want to be a prince. He wanted his parents. But he got the sick feeling that saying that would be the wrong thing to do. Instead, he swallowed thickly, and asked in a small voice, "Can I get some of my stuff?"

"What stuff? You won't need any _stuff_. I'll get you all the _stuff_ you could ever want!"

Asra drew back from him, his heart pounding. "I have... books... a book my parents made me, and-"

The man waved an impatient hand. "Yes, yes, go collect what you want to bring with you."

Without waiting for further prompting, Asra tore off back through the house, to his room, and grabbed his pack. It was a small pack, much like him, and he knew he didn't have a whole lot of space. He somehow doubted this impatient man would help him carry anything. Hurriedly, he stuffed a few books- including the beloved book from his parents- into the pack, as well as a few trinkets and toys he couldn't bear the thought of being without. Finally, he called out very softly, “Faust!” The lavender snake popped her head out from a pile of used clothes.

_Asra?_

“We’re- we’re gonna go live at the palace. The count is here. He said he doesn’t know where Mom and Dad are- I’m so scared...”

Faust wiggled over to him, winding around his wrist and squeezing tightly. He managed a smile for her. “So he’s here and is gonna let us live at the palace until they’re found, I guess. But I don’t think he knows about you, and I don’t want him to say you can’t come with, so I need you to get in my pack and be very quiet and still, okay?”

_Yes! _Faust slithered into the open pack, and Asra closed it up tight, picking it up and taking a deep breath. He felt Faust burrowing in the pack, burying herself, and when she stilled, he headed back out to the living room. The thought crossed his mind that this man could be anyone at all, but Asra thought he recognized the guard uniforms. They were real. He would be safe. He had to believe that.

Without another thought, he crept back to the front door. The man and guards had let themselves in, and the man was looking around in disinterest, lip curled in an expression Asra didn't like. It smoothed over as soon as the man saw Asra. "Do you have everything you want?" As Asra shook his head, the man let out an exasperated gasp. "Well, go back and-"

"I can't carry anything else," Asra cut him off, tears in his voice.

The man made a face. "I'll have someone come back for the rest. Come along now. We don't have all day. It's a long walk to the palace. Can you handle it?" Asra, not knowing what else to do or say, nodded, and the man gave a low, approving hum. "Good."

That, as it turned out, wasn't true. Asra found himself lagging behind by the time they reached the marketplace; Asra did his best to keep up, but the man kept stopping and grabbing his hand. Finally, as they came to stairs leading up out of the marketplace, the man stooped and scooped him up into his arms, holding him as they climbed the stairs. "I'm sorry," Asra murmured.

"You better be," the man grumped, although he shot him a grin. "It _is_ quite a walk for someone with such short legs. We'll get you in shape yet."

"What's your name?"

The man's expression turned to shock. "You don't know my _name?_" At the shake of Asra's head, the man frowned. "Do you often go with people you don't know?"

Asra shrugged. "Your guards look real," he said. "I believe you. I just- don't know your name. My parents always called you 'the Count' and never said your name."

"They didn't, did they?" The frown deepened as he looked forward. "You can call me Lucio."

"Lucio. That's a nice name."

A flattered look took over Lucio's features. “It is a nice name, isn’t it? I picked it out for myself. I didn’t like my old name, so I changed it.” He paused. “You can change your name too, if you like.”

Asra thought about it, then shook his head. His parents gave him this name. He had so little left of them, he wanted to hang onto every bit of them that he could. Lucio shrugged. “Asra’s an okay name, I guess.”

Asra was tired, worn out, and he wanted to put his head down on Lucio’s shoulder. He resisted the desire. Everything was screaming at him that he wasn’t safe, that this man had to have been the last person to have seen his parents. The tightness in his chest told him Lucio was dangerous. His mother called that ‘intuition’ and often told him to listen to it. But what was he supposed to do? He could run and hide, but he was so tired, and he didn’t know this area of the city. His parents never took him beyond the marketplace. He was sure he could retrace his steps, but he could tell that Lucio was strong. Maybe he could squirm out of Lucio’s arms and hit the ground running, but could he outrun the guards?

Something told him not to try. 

Lucio glanced at his face. “You look tired.”

“I am.”

“I’m already carrying you. You might as well take a nap. I’ll wake you up when we get to the palace. I won’t drop you. You can trust me, alright?”

Asra knew better than to tell Lucio that he didn’t trust him. But he was very tired, and he wanted to just close his eyes for a little bit. He would stay alert, listening, feeling for any shift in Lucio’s arms that would tell him that Lucio was dropping him. He dropped his head to Lucio’s shoulder with a sigh, tensing when Lucio’s hold on him shifted. But he was simply adjusting his grip to be more comfortable for both of them, and Asra closed his eyes, keeping his ears open. 

The next thing he knew, Lucio was jostling him. “Hey. Hey kid. Wake up. We’re here. You’re gonna walk the rest of the way.”

Asra blinked his eyes open, rubbing them with one hand as Lucio gently set him on his feet. His mouth gaped open as he craned his head back to take in the huge doors in front of him. One of the guards pulled one of the doors open, and Lucio touched the back of Asra’s head to get him moving. “First things first- we’ve got to get you some nicer clothes. To the tailors first. I’d have something ready for you, but I didn’t know how _small _you are.” He glanced down at him. “It’ll take a little while for your clothes to be made so you’ll have to go to dinner in that, I suppose. I don’t know why you look like a rag doll. I _was _paying them quite a bit.”

Asra had nothing to say to that, self-conscious. What was wrong with his clothes? He didn’t say anything, though, for fear of angering his new guardian. He kept silent as Lucio guided him through the halls.

Finally, Lucio broke the silence again. “So, are you a witch like your parents were?”

That got a sharp look from Asra. “That’s a rude word.”

“Is it? What do you call yourself, then?”

“Magician.”

“Very well. Are you a magician, then?”

It was only then that Asra realized he’d snapped at him, and his cheeks flushed. He nodded, his hands twisting in the hem of his shirt. “Speak up. We don’t let people think we’re weak or timid here. Answer the question.”

“Yes,” Asra said, “but I’m not a very good one.”

“That’s not so surprising. What are you, six?”

“Seven.”

“A bit small for seven, aren’t you? No matter. You’ll grow, and I’ll bring in the best teachers in Vesuvia for you. If you’re going to be the best, you’ve got to learn from the best, and my court magician must be the best.”

Asra’s eyes widened as they came to a door at the end of a long hallway. “Court magician?”

“Of course. You’ll replace your parents when you’re powerful enough. You didn’t think I came to get you out of the goodness of my heart, did you?” Lucio opened the door cheerfully. “In you go. Let’s get you some clothes befitting a ward of the palace.”

The fitting wasn’t anything like Asra was expecting. He had to stand still while the tailor measured him, but from then on it was mostly the tailor and Lucio discussing what Lucio- not Asra- wanted. The fact that he was small for his age was brought up. The face that, as small as he was, he would grow and grow quickly was brought up. “We’ll keep on top of it,” Lucio said. “How quickly can you have it done?”

“An entire wardrobe? Two weeks is optimistic. But he can come by and pick up outfits as I finish them.”

“Two weeks? Ugh. Good enough, I suppose. Do it faster, if you can. He looks like a waif right now. I can’t have him seen by visitors and diplomats like this.”

“Yes, Count Lucio.”

Lucio reached down and took Asra’s hand. “Well, come on. Let’s show you to your rooms.”

Something about that conversation made Asra feel ill, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. Instead he set about trying to map the corridors they traversed in his mind, trying to commit them to memory. But the palace was too big. He couldn’t do it, and he had no idea how he was going to move around the place and not get lost. He just had to hope Lucio would give him a babysitter. He was no baby- he could handle himself- but if he got lost in here, he’d never see the light of day again.

Lucio finally led him up a set of stairs into a cold, dimly lit wing. Shadows were everywhere, and their footsteps echoed on the marble floor. Lucio muttered something about keeping the lanterns lit as he guided them to one of the rooms. Asra saw a lantern on a stand by the bed as his eyes adjusted to the dark, and Lucio gestured to it. “Well? Light it.”

“I- I’m not too good with fire magic.”

Lucio grumbled something to himself, but went to the lantern and picked up a box of matches. In seconds, the lantern was lit, casting warm light over the cold room. “You’ll be staying here,” Lucio said, gesturing around the room. “It’s right next to my rooms, so I expect you to keep it down in here. Get settled in. I’ll have a servant come get you when it’s time for dinner.”

Without waiting for any confirmation from Asra, Lucio left the room, closing the door behind him. Fighting back trepidation, Asra gently set his pack on the bed and opened it. “Faust? We’re- we’re here...”

In a few seconds, Faust popped out of the pack and slithered into Asra’s waiting hands. She wound her way up his arm to his shoulders, and squeezed with all of her might. He sighed and reached up to scratch her chin. “Im taking you with me to dinner,” Asra told her. “Now that you’re here... and if I knew where the kitchen was I’d be able to sneak food- I _think-_“ He sighed. “Lucio needs to know you’re here so I can feed you.”

_Scared?_

“So scared.” A shudder ran through him. Then he gave Faust a thin, uncertain smile. “But we’re together, so everything will be alright. Right? We’ll look out for each other.”

_Look out for Asra. _Faust gave him another tight squeeze, then coiled around his neck like a necklace. Asra busied himself with unpacking his pack and exploring the room, putting his books and treasures on the shelves lining the walls. 

That done, he picked up his tarot book, the one his parents made him, settled on the bed, and began to read. He’d read this book from cover to cover so many times he almost knew its contents by heart, but reading it made him feel close to his parents. He could almost hear them reading along with him.

After what felt like hours, a knock on the door roused Asra from his reading. “Master Asra?” came a stern yet kind voice from the other side. “Dinner will be served shortly. Count Lucio has asked me to be your guide until you’ve gotten a feel for the place. Are you ready to go?”

Asra put the book aside and slid off the bed. “Just a second!” he called. Then he whispered, “Stay in my shirt until I say to come out.” Faust gave a wordless affirmation and slid down into Asra’s shirt. He took a deep breath then, and opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Asra walked in silence beside the servant who had fetched him. They told him their name- Alex- and nothing else. Asra couldn’t think of anything to say, couldn’t bring himself to ask any of the dozens of questions swirling about in his head, and Alex didn’t offer any advice. 

Until they reached their destination. Alex turned to him and bent, straightening his shirt. Asra tensed, but Alex didn’t seem to notice the Faust-shaped lump in it. “I don’t think I need to tell you this,” Alex said quietly, “but you need to be on your best behavior. Don’t give Count Lucio reason to kick you out- and he will if he thinks you’re more trouble than you’re worth. Don’t volunteer information, but do answer his questions. He’s trying to decide if you can stay or not, and none of us wants to see you out on the street. Don’t give him a reason to think you won’t be an asset to him, Alright?”

Asra set his jaw, nodding once, confused but determined. Lucio has implied that he was there to stay. It didn’t seem fair that he was still making up his mind. But as confused as he was, he did know one thing: he didn’t want to be alone. He’d see all of Lucio’s tests through, make sure Lucio knew he could be useful to him. 

With that, Alex opened the door, and led Asra into the dining room by the hand. They guided him to a seat by the head of the table, and told him to sit and wait, that dinner- and Lucio- would be out shortly. With that, they left him alone.

The dining room was lavish, the tableware all sparkling silver and gold. A painting on the wall caught his attention: a goat, red-eyed and dressed in rich red clothes, sat at the center of a table much like the one Asra now sat at, surrounded by other animals staring adoringly at the goat. Before them was spread a feast, and the goat spread it’s arms benevolently, inviting the other animals to the food.

“Ah! Admiring the painting, are you? That one’s my favorite. You’ve got good taste, kid.”

Asra looked over to the door as Lucio strode in, an indulgent smile on his face. Asra hated the painting, but now that Lucio had said that it was his favorite, Asra knew better than to say as much. He breathed a sigh of relief that Lucio had made that assumption, warning him to keep quiet. Instead Asra nodded, forcing a smile. “It’s pretty. I like it.”

“Pretty, huh?” Lucio seated himself, and servants brought out salads, drenched in a pink sauce, edible flowers dotting the greens. Asra picked up his fork after Lucio and speared one of the flowers, bringing it to his mouth. It was delicious, and Asra, remembering the admonition to be on his best behavior, resisted the urge to start shoveling food into his mouth. He didn’t realize until that moment just how hungry he was.

Lucio seemed put off by the salad in front of him, poking at it discontentedly before taking a bite. It was then that Lucio noticed his trepidation. “What’s wrong? Don’t like salads? Don’t blame you. But my advisors say I have to eat my vegetables, so you’re just gonna have to suffer with me.”

“No, I-“ He sighed. “Alex told me to be on my best behavior and I don’t want to seem rude-“

“Rude? It’s not rude to eat when you’re hungry. You _are _hungry, aren’t you? I felt like I was carrying a baby bird when I carried you earlier. Eat, eat!” A conspiratorial grin flashed across his face. “But if you’d rather wait for the main course, I can just tell Alex you’re not hungry.”

Asra shook his head, speared a forkful of greens and flowers, and stuck it in his mouth. Lucio laughed at some private joke and ate a mouthful of his own food.

As Asra chewed, he tried to think of the best time to bring up his familiar. Finally, figuring that it may be best just to rip that particular bandage off the wound, he waited until Lucio was between bites to clear his throat. Lucio’s eyebrows went up, and Asra took a deep breath, remembering what Lucio said about appearing weak. “I have something I need to tell you.”

“Oh?”

After a moment’s hesitation, he said quietly, “Faust, you can come out now.”

Lucio’s look of interest shifted to confusion, and then understanding. “You have a pet snake? Of course you have a pet snake. Your parents both had them.”

Faust curled around Asra’s arm comfortingly. “She’s not a pet,” Asra told him, stroking her head. “She’s my familiar.”

“What’s the difference? Or is that a magic thing? I don’t care if it’s a magic thing.”

“It’s a magic thing.”

“Right, I don’t care. If it’s a magic thing then you need her, huh?” He took a sip from his goblet. “What does she eat?”

“Stuff snakes usually eat. Mice and stuff.”

“Mm. You know how to care for her?” Asra nodded, and Lucio said, “Great, because she’s your responsibility if you’re keeping her.”

Asra nodded. “I can care for her.”

“Good. Any other surprises you’re waiting to spring on me?” Asra shook his head, and Lucio snorted. “You’re a gutsy kid, I’ll give you that. I like that. I think we’re gonna get along great.”

They talked a little bit about Faust, until the second course came out- steak and potatoes. Asra’s was well done, but he could see quite a bit of red on Lucio’s plate when he cut into it. The thought made Asra’s stomach turn, although that fact made him feel weird. Faust ate raw and undercooked meat all the time. “So,” Lucio said between bites, “how much schooling do you already have? Show me what you can do.”

Asra thought about it for a moment, before focusing on his water cup. Frost rimmed the cup in a matter of seconds. “So you can make things cold.” Lucio didn’t sound impressed.

“We didn’t really work on my magic,” Asra said, wanting to melt into the chair. “Mom and Dad said I was too young.”

Lucio scoffed. “Too young? Is that why you can’t do something as simple as lighting a lantern? Listen to big brother Lucio: you are never too young to learn your trade. We’ll get you a tutor and we’ll show your parents what _real_ power looks like.”

Asra wanted to disappear. Instead he fed Faust a few chunks of steak in between bites of his own. Lucio changed the topic, mercifully, to the things that remained at his house that he wanted. Lucio promised to send him home with Alex and a few guards to get his things. “After all, I want you quiet. Making sure you have your books will help keep you quiet, yes?”

Asra was never a loud child, but he said nothing. He wanted his books and toys, and if Lucio thinking he would get loud and rambunctious if he didn’t have them made it easier to get them, that’s what he’d let Lucio think.

After dessert, Lucio ordered Alex to take Asra back to his room, and Asra went willingly, relieved that this trial was over. “So, how did things go?” they asked, curiously friendly.

Asra shrugged. “He- he said he’ll get me a tutor, and help me get the rest of my things, so- so I guess he’s gonna let me stay.”

“That does sound promising.” They came to Asra’s room, and Alex let them in. They went to the lantern at Asra’s bedside and lit it. “I assume you’re not fit for bed yet. Make sure you don’t leave the lantern burning all night- you can blow it out?” Asra nodded, and Alex said, “What about matches? Are you comfortable with those?”

Asra thought about it for a second, then shook his head. “That’s fine. You won’t need the lantern in the morning, and I’ll be here to light it when you do, but I’m gonna teach you how to use matches, until you learn how to do it with magic, alright?” As Asra nodded, Alex gave him a soothing smile. “Welcome to the palace, Master Asra. Sleep well.”

* * *

Asra was woken the next morning by sunlight filtering through the curtains. It took him several panicked moments to remember where he was, and when he did he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

The first thing Asra did was slide off the bed and peek out the door. The hallway was quiet and still, and Asra eased the door closed again. He went over to the bookcase and pulled out a book he hadn't finished yet, and set about reading. He figured that someone would come for him for breakfast, when it was time. He wished that he'd gotten a change of clothes when Lucio first took him to the palace; he slept in yesterday's clothes and they felt rumpled and dirty. There was nothing to do for it, though, so he settled down, trying to focus on his book.

This one was a book he was reading for pleasure, the story of a young magician who found themselves having to save a city called Drakr. Asra hoped to be able to travel when he grew up, and he knew Drakr was real. The storybook made it sound so romantic. Someday, he swore to himself, he'd leave Vesuvia and see the world. He'd hoped that he'd be able to see the world with his parents, but...

... well.

He'd read a chapter of the book and just set it aside to stretch when there was a quick knock on the door, and Alex poked their head into the room. "Good morning, Master Asra. We have a busy day ahead of us, so I hope you got plenty of sleep."

Asra sighed. "I had trouble sleeping," he murmured, sliding off the bed. "I haven't been able to sleep good since they've been gone."

Alex didn't need to ask who "they" were. Their face flickered with sympathy. Not enough sympathy to not correct him, though. "You've been unable to sleep well, you mean. We'll see if Lucio's royal physician can do anything for you. In the meantime, let's go down to the tailor and see if he's got a change of clothes for you. You can't go around in yesterday's dirty clothes. Come along, now."

Asra took Alex's hand, and together they left the room. "Alex?" Asra asked in a timid voice.

"Yes?"

"Can you stop calling me master? I don't like it."

Alex seemed amused. "What shall I call you, then?"

"Just Asra."

"Very well, Asra. While we're on the subject of things you do and do not like, what about food? Is there anything special you particularly enjoy?"

Asra couldnt help but grin. "Blue raspberries and blue-tongued skink!"

"Blue rasp- you have... _unusual_ tastes." Alex laughed at the was Asra blushed. "Count Lucio has asked us to make you as comfortable as possible, so we're going to get you some blue raspberries and blue tongued skink. I also hear that you had a little stowaway."

Asra suppressed a guitly grin. "My familiar, Faust. She was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her up."

"I see. May I meet her when we're done with the tailor?"

"Of course!" Asra let the grin show, and Alex laughed, shaking their head.

In a few minutes, they were at the tailor, and the man from yesterday held out a silk shirt, embroidered with red edging along the hem and seams, and a pair of plain brown trousers. "Here, try this on, see how it fits," the tailor said, shooing Asra behind a wooden room divider. Relieved to get out of his dirty clothes, Asra changed hastily, trying to hear the hushed conversation on the other side of the divider. He couldn't make any of it out, but, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and smoothed down his shirt, he thought that maybe he could get used to living there. The outfit was simple and plain, but he thought it looked nice. 

He went back out into the main area of the tailor, and the adults looked him over with critical eyes. "Is Count Lucio going to be happy with something so plain?" Alex asked.

"He's gonna have to be. He told me to work quickly- and the boy-" Asra bit his lip, suppressing the urge to correct him- "needed the clothes. I'll put a little more work into the next outfit, now that he has something to wear while his old clothes are being laundered. Don't bring him back to me for two days, at least, unless he rips somethig."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Alex replied with a small smile. "He's a quiet child, from what I can tell. Aren't you, Asra?" Asra, uncomfortable with being discussed like he wasn't even there, managed a nod, and Alex took his hand. "We're off to breakfast now. Thanks, Oberon. We'll see you again in a few days."

Oberon waved impatiently at them, turning back to his work, as Alex bundled up Asra's old clothes. "We'll wash these for you to wear tomorrow," she told him, as they started walking again. "Count Lucio won't be joining you for breakfast this morning- he's out hunting- but we'll catch up with him at dinner. We're going to meet your tutor after breakfast, and Lucio will want to know how you got on with him, so I'm gonna need you to behave again today. Can you do that for me?"

Asra made a face. "I'm not a baby. I know how to act."

"Of course you do." Alex's tone was indulgent, and Asra gritted his teeth. He _wasn't_ a baby. If they were all going to look down on him...

Alex asked, when they got to the dining room, if they could eat with him. The question struck Asra as being out of place- of course they could eat with him, he wasn't the boss of them- and Alex gave him another one of those gratingly indulgent smiles, but once they had their food and started talking, Asra's irritation with them smoothed over. They talked about his interests and his familiar, about his routine before his parents disappeared. "Did you know them?" Asra asked at a lull in the conversation.

Alex nodded. "I did. They- they adored you, Asra. I feel like I know more about you just from their stories about you." Asra's face flushed, and he picked at his breakfast- berries and cream in oatmeal. No blue raspberries, but those were pretty hard to get, he knew from his parents. He liked the berries just fine. The oatmeal he could do without, though. "Count Lucio isn't- isn't the most _nurturing_ person in the world, but I think he feels responsible for you, and everyone who knew your parents knows a bit about you. We all want to see you succeed here. I know this is new and scary, but please try to trust us."

Asra responded by putting another mouthful of his oatmeal in his mouth, being as quiet as he could. He still didn't know what to think of all of this, and he was starting to get homesick. He didn't know where anything was here; and he missed his house. It was warm and familiar, not at all like the cold, hard marble floor and walls of the palace. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it. 

Not that he had a choice, he realized with a twist in his stomach. This was his life now. The best thing for him to do was to try and do his best to get used to it, no matter how frightening it was.

Alex spent the rest of breakfast telling him about themself, and about some of the other servants he might get to know, like Hestion in the kitchens. Asra told them about Faust, and they promised to bring something for her to eat to his room after they saw him to his lessons.

His lessons. That was another thing that made him so anxious he could barely stand it. His parents had been teaching him, and they _knew_ him, they knew how he learned, the pace he needed. This tutor didn't know anything about him, and Asra wasn't sure he could tell him. He could try telling him how his parents did things, but it sounded to Asra like Lucio wasn't happy with how much Asra knew already. He didn't think Lucio would let him continue to learn at that pace.

Breakfast was over too soon, and as other servants cleared away their dishes, Alex walked Asra through the halls of the palace once more, this time through corridors and out to an enclosed courtyard, a garden full of white rose bushes. A path wound around to the center, where there was a fountain that bubbled over, and a weeping willow tree. Sitting on the lip of the fountain was an old man, beard and hair gray, dressed in colorful robes. "Ah," the man said, standing. "Is this the new pupil the count has asked me to train?"

"It is," Alex said. "Asra, meet Master Cadence. Master Cadence, this is Asra. He's been looking forward to finally meeting you."

"Indeed, as I have looked forward to meeting him." Cadence extended a hand to him. "How do you do, young master?"

Before Asra could object, Alex said, "Ah, just call him Asra. He's told me he doesn't like being called 'master'." 

A glint came to Cadence's eyes. "Has anyone told Count Lucio of this preference yet?" As Alex shook her head, Cadence gave a chuckle. "Very well. I shall address you as simply Asra- when it is just you and me. We'll keep your title around the Count. At least until all of us have gotten to know each other, hm?"

The implication gave Asra pause. "You don't know Count Lucio?"

Cadence shook his head. "I do not. I was hired to teach you when he made the decision to take you in. It's been a few days; I'm still finding my feet here, as I'm sure you are as well. We shall get to know palace life together. Now." He rubbed his hands together. "Alex, I think this is all we need for now. Come back to get him in... two hours. That should be enough time for me to assess his skill and abilities."

"As you wish. Good luck, Asra."

They watched them leave the courtyard, and Asra turned back to Cadence, his heart beating a rapid rhythm, nervous. "Let's start with what Lucio told me he wants you to learn first," Cadence said. "How to create fire."


	3. Chapter 3

Asra was exhausted by the end of their session, mostly because Cadence kept trying to get him to do something he couldn't do. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get fire to manifest. He focused and strained until he was hot and sweaty, but the fire never came.

Alex collected him for lunch, and Cadence followed, needing the break as well. "I don't think this is going to work," he said. "Your strength is obviously with water and ice, and trying to force you to manifest fire is... well, an exercise in futility." He paused. "And I'm going to have the dubious honor of telling Count Lucio this, aren't I..."

Alex gave a shrug. "You can keep trying. He won't like being told that you can't do what he's asking. He's more likely to fire you and find someone else than to listen to you."

"Will he listen to Asra?"

"Asra's seven years old. No, he won't listen to Asra."

Asra's shoulders hunched over, trying to make himself seem small and invisible. He felt bad. He liked Cadence; he didn't want him to lose his job because Asra couldn't get something so simple right. "Can we keep trying?" he asked in a small voice.

Cadence looked at him in pity. "We can keep trying, yes. I still wish to tell Lucio that it's not going to be as simple as he wants it to be. If that means my commission ends, very well, but I won't be harming my pupil to make him happy. That's not how I do things."

Thoughtfully, Alex said, "Framing it like that might give Lucio pause. I don't know why, but he's very... skittish about letting Asra get hurt. The whole reason he took him in was to prevent harm to him. It's just strange. Lucio is _never_ that concerned with other people's wellbeing."

"Well, if he's concerned about this child's wellbeing, all the better." Cadence finished his lunch, and asked, "Do you know when Lucio is due to return?"

"He'll be home for dinner, at least."

"Fine. We've got some more time to try to get Asra to accomplish _something_." He looked over at the child. "Are you ready to resume your studies? We'll leave off trying to manifest fire and perhaps do some book learning. Maybe if you understand the theory better, we can make progress."

"Yes, sir." 

Asra hurriedly finished his sandwich and stood with Cadence. "I know nothing about magic," Alex said thoughtfully, "but would having his familiar near help him at all?"

"It couldn't hurt. Where is your familiar, Asra?"

"In my room."

"Go get him."

"Her," he corrected. Cadence murmured an apology as Asra looked at Alex expectantly, and Alex rose with him and the two of them ventured back to Asra's room. Faust was awake and active, giving a wordless trill of happiness as she saw Asra and rushed to him, climbing his leg and winding around his body and then his arm. Asra laughed and stroked her head. "You're gonna help me with magic," he announced.

_Help Asra!_ She sounded thrilled at the prospect. 

Asra smiled and looked up at Alex. "She's ready to go."

"Good. Let's get back to your teacher."

As they retraced their steps, Asra said, "I sure hope I get used to this place fast. I feel bad, making you take me everywhere."

"It's no trouble. It's a nice change of pace from my usual duties, anyway. And you're a pleasure to be around." Asra beamed at that, feeling warm, and let companionable silence overtake them.

He and Cadence tried a few more times to get Asra to manifest fire, to no avail. After those few attempts, Cadence shifted to teaching him magic theory, how to tap his familiar's magic to fuel his own. It was something he didn’t want to do; Faust was a person, he insisted, he shouldn’t use her like that!

“Have you ever asked her if it’s okay to do that?”

“I- no? I didn’t know I could until now!”

“So, ask her.”

Asra turned his attention to the serpent wrapped around his arm. He issued the question mentally, something about the question telling him that the discussion was best had privately. _Did you understand all that?_

_Yes!_

_Would you help me like that?_

_Help Asra. _She nuzzled his cheek. 

He smiled at the motion, reaching up to stroke her head. _Even though it would mean taking your magic?_

_Help Asra! _she replied, insistent this time. 

Asra gave a little sigh of relief and looked up at Cadence. “She says she’ll help me.”

“I figured she would. Your bond with her seems especially strong. Now, here’s what we’re going to do...”

* * *

“... and I’m sorry, Count, but he just doesn’t have control over fire and heat. We will keep trying, if that’s your order, but I’m telling you it would be more efficient and much easier on him if someone simply taught him how to use matches.”

Asra was exhausted, and he watched the argument with dull, sleepy eyes. He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, but he knew he couldn’t, not until he was dismissed. He missed his parents desperately after what felt like an extremely hard day, and they’d never keep him up when he was clearly dead on his feet.

But Lucio wasn’t his parents. “Nonsense. His parents were more than competent enough to light candles and lanterns!”

“Asra is a child, Count. He will gain proficiency with time and practice, but-“

“So practice,” Lucio cut him off with a shrug. “I have high hopes for the kid, Cadence, and he’s not going to fulfill them if he can’t even light a candle. Do what you need to do to get him to that point.”

Cadence was clearly done arguing. “This isn’t what’s best for him.”

“He’s my ward, not yours. I will decide what’s best for him, and I say being able to light candles without matches is what’s best for him. I’m not going to have a seven-year-old playing with matches and burning the place down.”

“As you wish.”

Lucio finally turned his attention to Asra. “You look like death warmed over,” he said disdainfully. “Got enough in you for dinner?” At Asra’s shake of his head, Lucio sighed. “Right, I guess you can just go to bed. If you get hungry you can find the kitchen and get something to eat. Alex, take him away.”

“Yes, Count Lucio.” Alex put a hand on Asra’s shoulder and gently guided him out of the room and into the hallway. They walked in silence until they reached Asra’s room, and Alex lit the lantern. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Asra started to nod, but it quickly turned to a shake of his head. “No,” he said, and the word came out as a sob. Alex gathered him up in their arms and sat on the edge of his bed with him in their lap, holding him as he cried. “I hate this!” he yelled. “I want my mom and dad!”

“I know, sweetheart,” Alex crooned. “It’ll be okay.”

“No, it won’t! It’ll never be okay again!” Asra turned and buried his face against Alex’s shoulder, sobs tearing from his chest and throat. They let him cry, and eventually the tears lessened to hiccups and sniffles. 

“Feel better?” they asked. 

“No,” he hiccuped, rubbing his eyes. “I’m so tired...”

“Maybe it’d be best for you to sleep now,” Alex said, picking him up and laying him in bed. “I’ll stay in the next room tonight in case you need me. If you need anything at all, just come and get me, alright?”

Asra managed a nod as Alex tucked him in, then blew out the lantern and left him alone. 

He stared up at the dark ceiling, so, so tired, but his mind not slowing down. Lucio wanted him to do something he obviously couldn’t do. Was he going to live the rest of his life like this? Exhausting himself for a hopeless cause? He couldn’t do it. The thought to get up, pack his pack, and leave crossed his mind, but he was sure that Lucio would find him if he tried.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Asra got up. He obviously wasn’t going to be able to sleep, and he wanted to read his parents’ book. But Lucio had made it clear that he wasn’t to touch the matches. He gulped back fear as he padded to the door. Alex told him to get them if he needed them; surely they wouldn’t hold it against him if he did that. Carefully, so the door wouldn’t creek, Asra opened it, crept to the next door, and knocked.

His heart leapt into his throat as the door he was at jerked open, and Lucio stared down at him. “Thought you went to bed,” he muttered. “What do you want?”

“I- I’m sorry- I was looking for Alex-“

“Well, you’ve got me instead. What do you want, Asra?”

Asra wanted to vanish. Instead, he said, “I couldn’t sleep. I want to read my book but I don’t think I’m allowed to use the matches.”

A cruel smirk crossed Lucio’s face. “Oh, what a dilemma! If only you could do something to help yourself out here!” Asra knew he was being mocked, and his face flushed with anger and embarrassment. But Lucio didn’t seem to notice. “Right, fine. I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll show you the matches if you promise me you’ll try harder to make fire.”

“But my magic is like water, I can’t-“

“You can do anything you damn well please, you’ve just got to figure out how. I get it. Fire isn’t your strong suit. I just want you to promise to try.”

Asra wasn’t sure what to think. Lucio’s voice still had that mocking quality to it, but that sounded a lot like what his parents would tell him when he was unsure of himself. Finally he nodded. “I’m trying, but it’s hard.”

Lucio rolled his eyes. “Good enough, I suppose. Come on, then. Let’s get this lantern lit.”

Lucio shooed Asra out of his doorway, following him back to his room. “Ugh, it’s so dark in here,” Lucio muttered, going to the nightstand. Asra followed, and Lucio picked up the matches, handing the box to him. “Here. Take one out, and hold it by the wooden end. Hold them both firmly and then strike the head of the match firmly against the grainy side of the box- no- get your fingers away from the head, you’ll burn your fingertips off.” Lucio adjusted Asra’s hold on the match, and then nodded his permission for Asra to proceed. Asra struck the match against the box quickly, almost dropping it in surprise when it ignited. “Good. Now pick up the glass encasing and touch the flame to the wick until it catches, then blow the match out and put the encasing back.”

Asra obeyed, needing to put the extinguished match down to get the glass settled back on the lantern correctly. “Not bad,” Lucio said, his voice as close to warm as Asra had ever heard it. “Think you can manage it yourself now?”

“I think so.”

“Good kid.” He petted Asra’s head, and turned away. “Remember, Alex is on the other side. Bother me again and I won’t be so nice, got it?”

“Yes, Count Lucio.”

“Just call me Lucio.” With that, Lucio left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Asra eventually fell asleep reading the book, and Alex was aghast to discover that Asra had left the lantern lit. “You can’t do that, Asra! That’s dangerous! If you feel yourself getting sleepy, blow it out!”

The child felt terrible about it, and Alex saw his contrition and eased up on him. “Let’s not tell Count Lucio,” they said finally, the softness back in her voice. "It'll be our secret, as long as you promise it'll never happen again."

"It'll never happen again," Asra replied solemnly.

"Very good. Let's go to breakfast."

The days blurred together, Asra getting more and more angry, more and more frustrated, the longer he tried and failed to manifest fire. Lucio never mentioned it again, but he could see the disapproval in Lucio's light eyes every day he failed. Asra was also frustrated with himself; he cried almost nightly, once waking Alex as he called for his parents. Alex said nothing, simply came over to his bed and cuddled him until the tears abated.

One day, Cadence was different. "It seems that what we're doing isn't working," he announced. Asra rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to issue a _no duh_. That was disrespectful, and his parents had raised him to be respectfu. "I'm going to teach you something new, something that might be a little scary, but I will be right here the whole time, and I will keep you safe. You are immensely powerful, Asra. I've never met a magician with as much potential as you have. I _know_ you can manifest fire, even if that is a weakness. But I think you're holding back. I'm going to show you how to tap that potential. Sit down at the edge of the fountain with your feet in the water."

That command seemed odd to Asra, but he obeyed, taking off his socks and shoes and rolling up his pants, then dangling his feet in the water. It was cold, refreshing, and Asra loved the feel of it. Cadence sat beside him, hand on his shoulder. "Close your eyes. Follow my magic where it takes you, and don't be afraid. I am right here. I will pull you back if you get into trouble."

None of that was reassuring. Still, Asra obeyed, closing his eyes and reaching out with his magic, grabbing a hold of the threat of magic Cadence was giving off. As he did so, colors swam in his vision, and soon his vision changed. All around him was a bright, colorful oasis, beautiful pools of sparkling water dotting the landscape as far as he could see. That's when he realized he wasn't at the palace anymore. But he felt no threat to him, and so he started walking, eyes wide. What was this?

He walked between the colorful pools of water for what felt like hours, just exploring, feeling strangely, like he could barely contain his magic. He decided to test that out, focusing his magic on one of the pools of water. He raised his hands and willed the water to rise out of the pool. A blob of water rose at his command, and he stared at it, grinning wildly. He'd never been able to do that before!

Abruptly, the colorful oasis went away, and he gasped as he opened his eyes to the courtyard around him. Cadence was kneeling before him, looking at him in concern. "Are you alright? I felt you use your magic."

"I'm fine. I thought- I thought that was what I was supposed to-"

Cadence breathed a sigh of relief. "It's fine. I simply expected you to explore a little. What did you see?

Excitedly, Asra described the oasis, and Cadence's smile matched his own. "That is called your 'gate'," he explained. "It is a gateway into the magical realms. Only you can go there. It is where you're closest to your magic, where you're at your strongest. It can lead you to other realms, but for now, when you go there, I want you to stay within your gate. Don't go venturing elsewhere; it will be harder for me to both sense that you're in danger, and to pull you back. The magical realms are _dangerous_, especially for a child. But as long as you stay in your gate, it should be plenty safe- and you can practice fire magic at your leisure, with your magic amplified. If you can manage to do it there, you'll be able to do it here. But later. You look tired now. I think we're done for the day."

"So early?" Asra asked. He _was_ tired, but... "Will Lucio be okay with me quitting so soon?"

"Let me deal with Count Lucio. I want you to relax for the rest of the day. You did well."

Cadence escorted Asra back to his rooms, something that was beginning to rub Asra the wrong way. He'd been there for weeks now; he was familiar with just a fraction of the palace, but he was _familiar _with that fraction, and could find his own way back to his rooms without a problem. He wanted to start exploring without someone standing over his shoulder. How was he supposed to get used to living here if no one let him be alone except when he was in his room?

And he was _bored_. He'd read all of the books that he'd gotten from home- even some of his parents'- and while his parents' tarot book was always something he wanted to read, there wasn't much for him to do _but_ read. With nothing new to do so... well. He determined to bring his grievances up to Lucio at dinner tonight. He and Lucio butted heads frequently, but while Lucio had a tendency to be unkind, he'd never been _cruel_, and Asra was starting to get more comfortable talking to him, too. Lucio seemed like he really wanted Asra to feel at home here, and part of that was making sure that he wasn't bored silly.

Until dinner, though, he would sit and read one of the books he'd already gotten though. He reclined on his bed, reading a book on the tarot. More and more, he was getting interested in the tarot, wanting to try his hand at reading the cards. There was one issue- he didn't have a deck. His parents had, but they had it when they'd disappeared, and he doubted Lucio would give him one. He was there to be a magician, not a fortune teller, and Asra had learned that Lucio was difficult to correct when he had a misconception about magic. He certainly wasn't going to listen to a _child_ who couldn't even light a candle on the subject. He supposed he'd be able to get Cadence to talk to him, but that was no guarantee, either. Last time Asra had asked for something magic-related, he was told no- and then when Cadence intervened on his behalf, Lucio had smugly put a candle in front of Asra and told him to light it.

But maybe Asra could make his _own_ tarot deck. He was good at drawing, and he was confident in his ability to navigate his oasis already. Soon, he'd decided, he'd venture into other realms, with or without Cadence's blessing. It was something he could _do, _and he was tired of failure. He wanted to accomplish _something_.

It wasn't long before Alex was knocking at his door, calling him to dinner. He set his book aside and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. "You don't have to walk me to the dining room anymore," Asra said pointedly. "I know where it is."

"I should hope you'd know where it is by now," Alex replied wryly, "but I'm on my way there, too, so we may as well go together." Asra suppressed a sigh, and kept walking.

Lucio was waiting for them, for once. "Took you long enough," he said, his tone light and playful. "I'm starving. I thought I'd have to start without you."

Asra slid into his chair, Alex on his other side, as servants brought out dinner. Lucio asked Asra about his day, what he had accomplished- hopeful, as always. "I'm not sure how to explain it. Cadence showed me something magic that might make it easier for me to manifest fire."

"But have you done it yet?"

"No."

Lucio sighed, muttering something unpleasant under his breath. "I'm losing my patience with this. Cadence, what's the hold up? Every other magician I've dealt with has been able to light candles. Why can't he?"

"He is very young, and he needs to develop mastery over his magic before he can-"

"I was fighting musk bears at his age! His parents were powerful, there's no reason why he shouldn't be as well!"

"He _is_ powerful, but he is _young_, Count Lucio! His parents were teaching him slowly- as is appropriate for his age! I'm pushing him as hard as I dare, but unless you fancy the whole palace going up in flames, I suggest you let me teach him at the rate at which he learns!"

Lucio scowled. "I have an idea. There will be no lesson tomorrow. Asra, you're coming with me on a little outing. You're going to manifest fire one way or another, or you'll spend the night cold."

Asra went pale at the threat. "What- what are you-"

"We're going camping. And we're not bringing any firestarting materials. It's just you, me, the elements, and your magic."

Asra felt cold. He didn't know the first thing about camping, and he _couldn't_ manifest fire. He'd tried so hard, but all he could get was heat. And then he squared his shoulders. He could generate heat. If Lucio wanted to play this game, he would play it. "Fine," he said. "It sounds like fun."

He expected Lucio to scowl at his comment, but instead the man's face brightened. "It can be, as long as you know what you're doing. We'll trap our own food tomorrow night, and cook it over a campfire- provided that you can start one."

Alex spoke up, concerned. "And what if he _can't_? Will you make him sleep cold _and_ hungry?"

"Quit worrying, I've got this." Lucio seemed almost enthusiastic now, and fully confident that Asra would do as he wanted and light that fire.

The next day, Lucio led Asra out of the palace and into the fields. Asra was dressed warmly, and he walked with confidence. He might have to skip dinner, but he could keep himself warm- and _only_ himself. Lucio could freeze for all Asra cared. He would try to ignite the campfire, but he didn't plan on getting stressed over it.

Lucio, for his part, was friendly, keeping up a steady stream of instruction and commentary as they wound their way to the woods, and found a spot to settle down and camp at. Lucio instructed him in how to build a fire pit, and then searched for kindling and firewood with him. Once they had a good pile of wood, Lucio sat Asra down. “Build that fire,” he ordered him in a matter-of-fact tone. “I’ll go get us dinner. If you can’t start that fire, we’re both going to bed hungry- and I won’t be pleased if you make me go to bed hungry.”

Without waiting for Asra to reply, Lucio took his leave of Asra, ducking into the woods. Asra stared after him, worry finally making its way into his mind. He didn’t mind skipping dinner, but he hadn’t thought about the fact that Lucio would need to, as well. And Lucio was hunting. If he didn’t start a fire to cook the meat, an animal would die needlessly tonight. 

Sighing, Asra settled himself, turning his focus inward. It was time to see if he could reach his oasis without guidance.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t long before Asra found himself in that beautiful realm. All around him, hazy lights flickered, and creatures and insects wheeled around him, zipping up to him to investigate before fluttering wings and chirping happily and zooming away. Asra watched them for a number of minutes, at peace with the world around him, before turning his gaze to the inky sky. Thousands of bright stars wheeled in the sky above, constellations shifting and forming as he watched. 

Cadence told him that time flowed differently in the magical realms; he had time to relax. Walking slowly, taking in everything around him, Asra began to explore. At first, he steered clear of the pools of water. He didn’t think anything here would hurt him, but he’d never seen water that did _that _before, and without Cadence there watching his body- without anyone watching his body- he didn’t want to take any chances.

But there was one pool of water that caught his eye. It’s colors seemed much more cohesive than the other pools, and when he approached it, he saw that it didn’t reflect the starry sky above him. The image in the pool was of a glittering beach, violet palm trees swaying in a gentle breeze. Asra watched in fascination for a few moments before he noticed the pull towards the pond, as if something was drawing him into the water. He froze, fighting it for a number of seconds before relaxing. He got a feeling of curiosity, not one of danger. He had to admit, he was curious too. But what about his body, back in the real world?

Well... Lucio was nearby, even if he wasn’t right there, right now. And Asra really wanted to see where this pool would take him. With a deep breath, Asra stepped into the pool, wading into it until he was up to his chest. Then he took a deep, deep breath, held it, and plunged into the water. 

Panic seized him for a moment as it felt like the world dropped out from under him. He thrashed wildly, searching for air once more, but no matter which direction he swam in, he couldn’t find the surface again. 

In seconds, his lungs began aching with the effort of holding his breath. He couldn’t do it anymore and gasped sharply. Water filled his mouth, but much to his surprise, he didn’t inhale any. He didn’t need to breathe. And then it hit him- of course he didn’t need to breathe! This realm wasn’t real!

With that realization, Asra relaxed, letting the currents of the water guide him along. Seconds later, he felt himself wash up on a beach, and opened his eyes. He was there, on that glittering beach. Taking a deep, shuddering breath he didn’t need, Asra stood on wobbly legs and started walking. 

He came to a cautious stop as the air in front of him shimmered, a form taking shape before him. “That was more difficult than it needed to be, wasn’t it?” a friendly voice echoed from all around him. 

“I wasn’t sure what I was doing,” Asra replied, eyes darting around before focusing again on the disturbance in front of him. By then, it had taken the form before him: a fox on two legs like a human, dressed in fine clothes. It’s violet eyes seemed to bore into him, curiosity in their gaze. 

It gave a slight smile. “If you weren’t sure what you were doing, why did you do it? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“My mom told me to always trust my- my intuition. And I thought I needed to do it.”

“Your intuition, huh? What’s it telling you now?”

Asra thought about it for a moment before answering. “That I’m safe here, and that you- you might be able to help me.”

“That depends entirely on what kind of help you’re looking for.” The smile grew comforting. “But you are right in that you are safe here. You find that you can’t say that about much these days, don’t you?”

“I-“ And then Asra paused, and shook his head. “No. I don’t think Lucio would ever hurt me on purpose- but he’s not nice. I’m scared of him...”

The figure crouched down to Asra’s level. “And you don’t feel that fear with me?”

Asra shook his head. “No. Should I?”

The figure shook their head slowly. “I have no interest in hurting anybody, least of all a child who is so special as to be able to find me without even looking.”

“Who- Who are you?”

“You’re very young. Will you recognize my name, I wonder? No matter. I am known as the Magician."

"The- the Magician? Like- like the tarot card?" 

Something like delight flickered across the Magician's face. "You _do_ recognize my name. What an unexpected turn of events. I expected you to be far too young to understand where you are, even. That's why I called to you, actually. I thought you were lost."

Asra twisted his shirt's hem in his hands. "I'm not lost," he declared, the strength of his voice belying the nervous gesture. "Well... I don't know where I am. But I knew where I was before I came here."

"Ah, I see. You're quite a powerful child, aren't you?"

Kicking the sand underneath his feet, Asra muttered, "Not powerful enough. I can't even make fire manifest."

"Oh? Why would you _want_ to make fire manifest? I haven't examined you closely but you're made of air, water, ice. Fire isn't in your nature."

"Lucio- my guardian- he wants me to learn. I don't understand why he wants me to learn it so badly. He says it's so that I can light lanterns on my own, but I can do that with matches. He even showed me how."

"I- I see. Your guardian? What of your parents?" Asra looked down at the sand again, shaking his head, and the Magician frowned. "I know who you are. I know your parents. It is safe to tell me."

Asra seemed to consider that for several moments before looking back up at him and speaking. "I don't know where my parents are. One day they just never came home, and then Lucio came for me a few days later. I wish I knew where they were."

"That is... odd." The Magician frowned, and Asra could feel their magic stretching out over the land, searching for something. They didn't seem to find what they were looking for, shaking their head and turning their attention back to Asra. "Is anyone watching your body?"

Asra shook his head. "No, but Lucio isn't far. He'll keep me safe."

"Never leave your body unattended," the Magician chided lightly. "But since you're here, we might as well try to help you with your little dilemma, hm? How to create fire. Sit with me." They settled down on the sand, and Asra did so as well, sitting cross-legged. "This is never going to be easy for you," the Magician told him, a lilt of sympathy in his voice. "As I said, you are made of water and ice and air. Those are the elements you can control easily- and you have the power to control them in abundance. You simply need a teacher willing and able to show you how to harness that power. But for now, we best make your guardian happy. Close your eyes."

Asra obeyed, listening to the soothing, dulcet notes of the Magician's voice. He followed the Magician's directions to unlocking the part of him that could control fire, no matter how minor that control was. As he began to feel the heat flowing through him, his eyes flew open, startled, as he felt something tugging on him. The Magician must've felt it too, because they opened their eyes and said, "It seems that your guardian is back. Return to me when you can, and we shall finish this lesson. Farewell, Asra!"

That was the last thing Asra heard before snapping back to himself, sitting on the forest floor, Lucio kneeling before him, a vaguely concerned look on his face. "What were you _doing?_" he demanded, his voice softened by his worry. "I told you to try to light the fire not- whatever it was you were doing!"

"I was doing what Master Cadence taught me to do to access my magic better," Asra replied. "I almost had it when you woke me up."

"Almost had it? _Almost?_ I was gone for two hours and you couldn't even figure it out in that amount of time-"

"Why do you want me to start a fire so badly?" Asra asked, unable to keep an unhappy whine out of his voice.

Lucio scowled. "Because fire is important. It's... nice... that you can control water. It really is." Asra could tell that Lucio didn't think it was that impressive, but held his tongue. "But being able to start a fire can mean the difference between life and death. You can starve to death if you can't cook food. You can freeze to death if you can't light a fire for warmth." Lucio shook his head, looking as if Asra was the dumbest child in the world for not getting it. 

"That's why we have matches," Asra replied dryly.

"Don't take that tone with me," Lucio snapped. "Yes, we have matches, but what do you do if you don't have matches?"

"I dunno. What do _you_ do?" Asra challenged, frustrated and having had enough of Lucio's hounding. "You can't use magic!"

"Excuse me! I am _great_ at magic!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it! Light the fire yourself, since you're so good at it!"

Lucio looked like he wanted to hit him, and Asra thought for a moment that maybe he'd gone too far. But as Asra shrank away from him, fear crossing his features, Lucio gave a smug grin. "I don't have to prove a _thing_ to little _kids_ who can't even light a candle. But since you were trying _oh so hard_-" Asra flinched at the sarcastic tone- "I'll light the fire with matches. Just this once. Next time you _will_ light it by magic, or _you_ will go hungry and cold. I'm not going to suffer for your incompetence."

As Lucio set about lighting the fire, Asra pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms, shaking. He really thought Lucio was going to hit him for a few moments. He got the feeling that Lucio was losing his patience with him, fast- and Asra did not want to see what happened when that patience ran out. 

Once Lucio had the fire going, and the rabbits he caught on a makeshift spit, Asra decided to take a chance. “I really think I would’ve gotten it if I had a little more time,” he said. “Can I go back?”

“Go back where? Wherever you were when I shook you out of it?” Lucio shifted how he was sitting. “You’re just going into your own head, aren’t you?”

“N-no. I’m going to the magical realms. I found a teacher-“

“Whoa, wait a second. You mean to tell me you went somewhere completely different, and you’re meeting other people there?”

Lucio was looking at him like he’d lost his mind. “Master Cadence showed me how to get there,” he said defensively, “and the Magician-“

“Who now? This teacher you’ve found?”

“Yes, like from a tarot deck.”

Lucio shook his head. “No. Not without Cadence here.”

“But-!”

“No buts! That sounds dangerous. I won’t have you in danger on my watch.”

“Maybe if you were as good at magic as you say you-“

“You’re not gonna provoke me, kid. Simmer down.”

Asra slumped over, arms wrapped around his chest, sulking. He was close, so close to what Lucio wanted him to do, and now that it was within his grasp, he wasn’t allowed to pursue it? What nonsense! If his parents were here-

The thought sobered him up quickly. That was the whole problem, wasn’t it? His parents _weren’t _here. If his parents were here, he wouldn’t be trying to create fire at all. It just wouldn’t be necessary. Sighing, Asra turned his gaze into the campfire, watching the flames sullenly. It wasn’t _fair._

It wasn’t long before Lucio declared their dinner cooked, and cut half of a rabbit off for Asra. He took the meat delicately, nose crinkled in distaste. “What’s the matter now?” Lucio demanded, settling down with the rest of it. “Never has rabbit before?” Asra shook his head, and Lucio took a big bite of his serving. “It’s good,” he said around the mouthful. “Try it.”

Not wanting to make Lucio’s opinion of him any lower than it was, Asra took a delicate bite and chewed. He didn’t know if it was because he was hungry or because it really was good, but the meat tasted like nothing he’d ever had before, melting in his mouth, and he took another bite. At least Lucio hadn’t made him catch and kill the rabbits himself, and Asra knew better than to say that out loud. Lucio was liable to take it as a suggestion for next time. 

As the fire burned low, Lucio added kindling to it. Asra’s eyes began to get heavy, and he fought it off with all his might. He didn’t doubt that Lucio could protect him against anything in the woods, but he didn’t want to give anything that would prey on him an easier time of it. Lucio noticed his drooping eyelids and grinned. “Getting sleepy, are we? Your adventure in those magical realms take a lot out of you?”

Asra managed an indifferent shrug. Lucio found something about the gesture funny, because he burst into laughter. “Go to sleep, little magician,” Lucio teased. “I’ll stay awake. I used to pull all-nighters all the time, when I was a mercenary.”

“You used to be a mercenary?” Asra asked, pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

Lucio nodded, lifting his golden arm. “I lost this in a battle, actually. I’ll tell you the story when you’re awake enough to appreciate it. Go to sleep, Asra. Nothing’s gonna come gobble you up, not while I’m here.”

Asra sighed and laid down on the ground, scooting closer to the fire. “Not too close,” Lucio admonished. “Don’t want you burning up. Grilled rabbit is delicious. I imagine grilled kid is less so.”

Asra wanted to glare at him for joking about eating him, but he was too tired. He closed his eyes instead, debating trying to get to his oasis again, without alerting Lucio to the fact that he was doing that, but... no. Sleep was coming on fast, and Asra was so, so tired. Resolving to tell Cadence about his adventure as soon as they were back at the palace, Asra sighed and gave himself over to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Cadence listened to Asra’s story gravely. By the time Asra was finished, he was questioning the seriousness of what he’d experienced. 

Cadence sat back, running a hand through his hair. “And this being was benevolent? You’re sure?”

“Benevo-?”

“Benevolent. Good and kind.”

Cadence’s attitude gave him pause. “Well, they were kind. They didn’t try to hurt me, and they wanted to teach me how to manifest fire, so-“

Cadence cut him off with a sigh. “There’s something you should know about the magical realms, that I should have made clear before I showed you how to go there. That is, they’re dangerous- and many of the denizens of the magical realms are dangerous, too. Even ones that appear kind. Even ones that _want_ to be kind. Do you know how to get to this Magician’s realm, without going through your own?” Asra shook his head, and Cadence sighed. “And I can’t go through your gate to get there.”

“Why not?”

“It’s... difficult to explain. A magician can theoretically invite anyone they want into their gateway- but the magician must be both powerful and skilled. You are more than powerful enough. Skilled, though? Perhaps in a few decades, you’ll be able to do that.” As Asra frowned, Cadence held up a hand. “This is not an insult to you. You are a child, Asra. And lighting candles is a very, very basic skill you have yet to master. Magic as high level as bringing someone into the magical realms with you is far out of your reach.”

Asra’s face fell. “I get the feeling I already know, but what exactly is your point?”

“My point, dear child, is that I’m going to have to ask you not to return to this being’s realm. Not until you are fully capable of defending yourself, should the need arise.”

"But Cadence! They were teaching me! I was so close to-"

"I understand that, and I have no doubt that their intention was to teach you how to use fire. It's their motivation I'm worried about. And if you were as close as you claim you were, then I should be able to guide you the rest of the way."

Asra couldn't help a pout. "They said they knew my parents. They were worried I was lost. They were _nice_."

"I understand that," Cadence repeated. "And you'll understand when you're older and have more experience with these things. For now, you're just going to have to trust me, Asra. This is for the best."

Asra sank back into his seat, fully pouting now. He wasn't going to stand for this. That entity had nothing but the best of intentions, he just knew it. He might not be able to tell Cadence about his adventures, but he couldn't stop him from going back himself. And then he hesitated. The Magician had told him to never leave his body unattended- but surely he'd be safe lying in his own bed with the door locked, wouldn't he? 

Cadence watched Asra sulking for a number of moments before straightening. "Well, you may as well tell me what you learned in your excursion into the magical realms. Let's see how much this Magician really knows of magic."

Asra roused himself grudingly, struggling to find the motivation to show Cadence what he learned. He did, though, and Cadence was impressed. "You do nearly have it," he murmured. "Maybe you can practice this techique for a while. It's not one that I've ever heard of but it's obviously working. We'll practice it together, then, alright?"

"But you know how to manifest fire."

"I don't know how to do it _this_ way," Cadence told him gently. "Always learn as much as you can, Asra. If there's a technique you aren't familiar with, and you have the chance to learn it, do so. You never know when it'll come in handy."

Asra and Cadence spent the rest of the afternoon in practice together. Even though Asra didn't manage to light the candle Cadence presented him with, he was satisfied with that day's work, and he felt that Cadence was, as well. A thought occurred to Asra, as they were walking to dinner, and Asra voiced it before his courage had a chance to run away. "Master Cadence?"

"Yes, Master Asra?" 

Asra made a face at the sly grin Cadence shot him. "The Magician said they were from the tarot card, and-"

"Wait- wait! You didn't say they were an Arcana!"

Asra cringed. “Should I have?”

“Listen to me. The Arcana are _dangerous._ They are devious and always, always have something they want something from mortals they interact with, no matter how innocent it seems to be. Do not _ever _make contact with this being again. Do you understand me? Especially not when you have no one to protect you.”

Asra, too surprised to do anything else, nodded. His parents had never said anything like that about the tarot, and it wasn’t in his book they made him, either. “Okay, but, uhm... I want to learn how to read tarot. But I don’t have a deck, and my parents always told me that a deck you make yourself is more powerful. Can you help me get the stuff I need to do that?”

Cadence seemed to relax. “That’s fine. I’ll even help you make it.”

Asra resisted the urge to tell him that wasn't necessary. He wanted to do it himself, he wanted it to be something of his own, something he accomplished himself, without anyone else's help. But he'd accept Cadence's help, as long as he didn't try to _do_ it for him.

Neither of them mentioned Cadence's forbiddance of Asra returning to the magical realms at dinner. Asra didn't know why Cadence didn't mention it to Lucio, but Asra kept his mouth shut because it seemed like Lucio was getting to know him, and would probably guess that Asra planned to go back anyway. He didn't know what Lucio could do to stop him, but he imagined he wouldn't like it if that happened. It was the day after their camping trip, and Lucio seemed pleased with the practice they'd done, so neither was particularly eager to give Lucio something to be upset with. Cadence _did_ mention Asra's desire to make a tarot deck, a desire that Lucio dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Everyone needs a hobby," he declared magnamiously, "and the gods know camping isn't going to be his. I don't think he enjoyed it very much. Did you, Asra?"

"It was fine," Asra replied indifferently.

Lucio made a weird noise. "That's little kid for 'I didn't like it but don't want to say so'," Lucio chuckled. "But I did have fun, so we're going to do it again."

"If you know I didn't like it, why are you going to take me with you?"

"Builds character. And you, Asra, need to build your character. You are ridiculously bland." Asra bit back a mean retort, furiously shoveling food into his mouth to keep himself from saying something that would get him in trouble. He hated this. Lucio had said he would be like a prince once he lived at the palace, but if this was what it was like to be a prince, he didn't want it. The only good thing about Lucio is that he seemed to really want him to be safe, but that seemed to come at the expense of treating him with kindness. Was it just Asra, or did he do this to everyone?

Lucio noticed Asra's hesitation in responding and gave him a sickly, indulgent smile. "See what I mean? I can make fun of you all night long and you just... sit there and take it. You're a good kid but you don't have to be _that_ good."

"You _want_ me to talk back?" Asra retorted flatly.

"It would be nice to know you're not a doormat." He heaved a long-suffered sigh. "It won't be for awhile, though. A few weeks, at least. Next time we go out, I want to teach you how to hunt for yourself." Asra went pale, and Lucio _tut_'ed. "Being able to take care of yourself is important, kid. Remember how I told you I was a mercenary? I didn't always have jobs to fall back on. Sometimes I found myself wandering without a penny to my name. It was being able to hunt for myself that kept me alive. You never know when you're going to find yourself in a position you don't want to be in. I'd rather you be able to fend for yourself if you find yourself stranded in the wilderness somewhere, than find you starved somewhere. It's not that bad. Do it right and the animals don't suffer a bit. I assume that's your objection to it?" Asra bit his lip, nodding, and Lucio made a strange noise. "Well, _you_ might cause a bit of suffering. Beginners incompetance and all that. But I'll be there to help you put it down quickly, so don't worry about it. I need to get a bow commissioned for you, though..."

"Do I have to use a bow? Can't I just... trap them?"

Lucio regarded him thoughtfully. "I suppose I could show you how to trap animals instead. I still want you to learn how to defend yourself, though. Maybe we'll start you off with daggers and see how-"

"Mom told me never to play with knives."

"This isn't play." It was taking a supreme effort on Lucio's part to maintain his patience. "But if it bothers you that much, staves then. We can advance to spears once you know how to use a staff."

That didn't feel very comforting, either, but Asra stopped arguing. He didn't want Lucio to yell at him, and he got the feeling that if he kept pressing, that was going to be next. 

That night, as Alex said their goodnights to him, Asra laid in bed and closed his eyes. He breathed deep, reaching into his soul to find the thread that would lead him to his gate. It was easier to get to through water, but he'd proven the night of their camping trip that he could do it without it. Sure enough, soon he felt his surroundings drop away, and and he opened his eyes to the colorful surroundings of his oasis. He took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet, crisp air around him, before heading off through the pools of water, searching for the one that would take him to the Magician's realm.

He found it easily, knowing generally what he was looking for, and stepped into the pool. The water rushed around him as he dunked in, and then when he washed up on the beach, he stood, calling out for the Magician. The Magician faded into view before him, smiling blankly. "You've returned. I wondered if you would."

"I said I'd return," Asra replied, eager to get started. "And I'm not in the woods anymore."

"Oh?"

"No, we came back this morning." His expression fell. "But Cadence said I'm not allowed to come here anymore."

Something Asra couldn't identify crossed the Magician's features. "Oh? Why is that?"

"You're an Arcana."

"We've established that, yes."

"He doesn't trust you." Asra looked down at the sparkling sand beneath his feet. "He says you're dangerous."

"Cadence is wise. I can be _very_ dangerous- but I have no intention of being dangerous to you." The Magician squatted, looking Asra in the face. "That said, I assume that because you've been forbidden from being here, you are here without anyone's knowledge and your body is unattended."

"I'm in bed. I'm safe. It's oka-"

"It is not okay," the Magician cut him off gently. "Remember that I told you to never leave your body unattended. That includes in places that might seem secure to you. I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay here."

Asra's heart sank. "But I'm somewhere safe! Nothing's going to happen to me!"

"You don't know that. Assume you forgot to put out the lantern by your bed."

"But I didn't!"

"But what if you did, and a fire started? There would be no one there to wake you, and you would not be able to wake yourself. This isn't an ordinary sleep. You need outside intervention to return to your body if you're not looking to do specifically that." The Magician stood again. "I'm sending you back now, but remember what I taught you. Master that, and you'll master the fire your guardian wants you to learn how to cast so badly. I will see you again when you have someone to watch over you."

"Please don't!" Asra begged. "I didn't forget the lantern! I'm alright!"

"It isn't a risk I'm willing to take. I'm sorry. Farewell, for now."

Asra inhaled sharply as he felt himself snap back to reality. He laid there, staring up at the ceiling for several seconds, chest heaving with the shock of being sent back so abruptly. 

Then he squeezed his eyes shut. He _needed_ the Magician's guidance, and now he didn't have it. He shouldn't have been so honest. He should have let the Magician think someone was here, watching his body, and now the Magician sent him away and he didn't know if he'd ever see them again, because Cadence wouldn't let him go back. Asra took a shuddering breath and rolled over onto his side, tucking the blankets around him as he tried not to cry. Everyone was leaving him. First his parents, now the Magician. Could he trust Alex and Cadence to stay with him? Could he trust _Lucio?_

The tears wouldn't stop. He buried his face in the blankets and cried, trying desperately to keep his voice down. Everything was hopeless.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed; Lucio was impatient, but never pushed Asra farther than he was willing to go, usually. He started training Asra in how to use staves, as he said he would, and Asra quickly grew to hate him. Asra found himself stiff, sore, and speckled with bruises big and small after every training session, and he was just about convinced that Lucio was only teaching him this as an excuse to beat him up without condemnation. After every session, Asra swore to himself that he’d refuse next week, but still went to the sessions when the time for them came about.

The more Lucio focused on Asra’s physical training, though, the less he seemed to focus on his magical training, which had ground to a halt. Cadence tried to get Lucio to agree to let him train Asra in his strengths, but Lucio steadfastly refused. “He needs to be able to do basic things like lighting lanterns. Once he can do that, he can learn whatever he likes. He can learn how to become a flying purple people eater for all I care, but he’s gonna be able to set fires while he does it.”

Asra worked at it doggedly. He practiced his water magic at night when he bathed, but even that was slow-going. Teaching himself was a lot harder than having someone guiding him. He had no practice with magic; after the incident with the teapot, his parents had decided that he needed much more control to even begin training him. That was where most of his skill was; careful self-control, so he didn’t send inanimate objects bouncing off the walls.

He also worked on his tarot deck; he and Cadence had agreed that Asra needed the exercise, the relaxation of a project Asra _wanted_, but that Lucio was likely to consider that time wasted, better spent on learning fire. Asra found that the situation upset him; he didn’t want to hide things from Lucio. He didn’t understand it, but he wanted Lucio to be proud of him, the way his parents had been proud of him.

As time passed, though, and Asra consistently fell short of Lucio’s expectations, Lucio became more scornful of him. They argued frequently, arguments that almost always ended with Lucio ordering Asra to his room, whether Asra was wrong or right- but especially if he was right.

One day, though, Asra’s lack of progress in any front that Lucio wanted to see it in finally got to both of them, as Lucio watched Asra light the lantern in the library with matches. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he spat. “You still don’t know how to light a candle?”

“Maybe if you’d let me learn something other than fire, I’d be able to do it by now,” Asra clipped back.

“Fire is what you need to learn. How would learning how to play with water help you learn fire?”

“It’s called skill,” Asra snapped. “Something you’d know nothing about.”

“Excuse me?” Lucio’s tone was quiet, venomous, dangerous.

Asra almost regretted saying it. Almost. He was tired of Lucio pushing him around and beating him up, and he wasn’t going to lie back and simply nurse his wounds anymore. “You heard me!” Asra spat, his heart pounding. He had never spoken to an adult like this before. “All you do is use the fact that you’re bigger ‘n stronger than me to beat me up and call it training! I’m going to learn what I need to learn, whether you like it or not!”

Lucio’s face twisted in rage, and fear spiked through Asra. Lucio had never hit him outside of their training, and then Asra knew Lucio wasn’t really trying to hurt him. He got the alarming feeling that Lucio wanted to hurt him now, and he backed away, never taking his eyes off Lucio’s enraged face. “Stop running away, you little twerp!” Lucio snarled, and lunged for him. 

Asra spun out of Lucio’s reach, heart pounding, panic rising in his chest and throat and threatening to choke him. Lucio made another grab for him; Asra dodged again, but this time he tripped and tumbled back, backside hitting the floor with a painful _thud._ Lucio barked out a depreciating laugh, and again reached for him. 

Panic firmly set in, and Asra scooted back, throwing his arms up to shield himself. He felt his magic surge through him reflexively, felt heat erupt from his hands.

And then nothing. 

After several moments of stark silence, Asra opened his eyes, chest heaving. He stared at Lucio, wide-eyed, staring down at him in shock. “You just threw fire at me,” Lucio murmured, his voice trembling slightly. 

“I- I did?”

The shocked look fell away to annoyance. “Yes? How could you do something like that and not know it?”

Asra didn’t respond, just swallowed hard, still staring up at Lucio in fear. They stayed like that for several moments, before a huge grin split Lucio’s face. He laughed and bent to scoop Asra up in his arms, lifting him above his head. “You just threw fire at me!” he exclaimed. “I knew you could do it! And all I needed to do was scare the life out of you!” Lucio laughed again, hugging Asra close. 

Asra couldn’t believe that Lucio was happy with him. “I could’ve burned you!” he exclaimed in horror. 

“But you didn’t. The fire spread out between us. You can use it to defend yourself. That's very good, but right now I want to see if you can light that lantern." With that, Lucio carried Asra out of the salon and back to their rooms. He didn't stop until they'd reached Asra's room, where he put Asra down and gestured to the lantern. "Well, you know what to do. Do it."

Asra shook his head, frightened. He didn't understand how he'd made fire manifest; it had been reflexive. Could he doe it if he wasn't scared? Lucio watched him eagerly, tapping his foot on the floor. Asra focused his magic as hard as he could, trying to bring up the feeling of needing to defend himself, of trying to scare Lucio away, willing the lantern to light. 

For several moments, nothing happened. Then, in an affected, dramatic tone, Lucio threatened, "Asra, I am going to beat you within an inch of your life if you don't light that lantern, after all that, I swear-"

Asra didn't think Lucio meant it. Even to a child's ears, he could tell Lucio was acting. But what if he _wasn't?_ Gulping, Asra focused again with all of his might. Then his eyes widened as a spark flared by the lantern's wick. It was just a small spark, but it was more than Asra had ever been able to accomplish before. 

But that was all he could do. His shoulders slumped in defeat, and then he tensed as Lucio put a hand on it. "It's a start," he said brightly. "That's better than you've ever done before. Now that you can do it you just need to practice. No quarterstaff practice today. I want you to drag your desk chair over to this lantern and work at getting it lit. I'll tell Cadence and Alex this is where you are. Do _not_ move until you've gotten that lantern lit, do you understand?"

It wasn't what Asra wanted to do with his day, but he wanted to spar with Lucio even less, and so Asra obeyed, dragging the chair over as ordered, and sitting down at it. He breathed deep to center himself. This was going to exhaust him, but he needed to do it- if for no other reason, than to get Lucio off his back about it.

* * *

Cadence came to his room and sat with him, talking to him and encouraging him. He tried to think of ways for Asra to access his magic reliably, instead of on instinct to defend himself. "You've proven that you have the ability," Cadence told him. "Now we just have to develop your control so you can do it at-will. Here's what we're going to do..."

And then they worked at it. Alex brought Asra his meals in his rooms, and sat with them, watching them practice. They weren't a magician- indeed, they were fairly useless at magic, aside from a few minor charms and cantrips to make their job easier- but their quiet encouragement meant the world to Asra. 

As daylight died, and the room began to darken, Cadence regarded him thoughtfully. "We're so close," he murmured, "but you're so tired... Alex? Do you think we should just light it and tell Lucio we just couldn't get there today?"

Asra shook his head vehemently. "He threatened to hurt me if I didn't light the lantern. I don't want to take the chance that he meant it."

Cadence and Alex looked at each other in concern. "I think he was just trying to motivate you," Alex told him. "He confided to me once that he wouldn't ever hurt you, not seriously. He cares about you. That's the whole reason why this is an issue for him. He'll take care of you, but if something happens to him, you'll truly be on your own, and right now, you wouldn't survive. At least, that's what he told me." They sighed. "But if you want to keep working at that lantern, I can't make you stop and rest."

"I think it's best for us to keep going," Cadence said. "Lucio may care for him, but his annoyance with this situation is real, and after what Lucio said happened this afternoon- I'd rather not tempt fate with him." In defeat, Alex nodded, and Asra and Cadence resumed their exercise.

Asra was exhausted. He had expended so much energy on sparks and nothing more. He knew he could do it. The fact that he'd scared Lucio back this afternoon was proof of it. But he just couldn't get there! A shock of energy coursed through him as his frustration spiked into anger. He was angry at Lucio for putting him through this, he was angry at his parents for never teaching him magic when they were there, he was angry at himself for being unable to do something so simple. With a snarl, Asra focused his anger on the lantern wick. 

Alex, who had been reclining on his bed, sat stark upright as the lantern flared to life. An elated smile spread over Cadence's face in the warm light. "You did it!" he crowed, thumping him lightly on the back. "What did it?"

"I got mad," Asra muttered. "I want to go to bed. I'm tired."

Alex and Cadence looked at each other in dismay. "It looks like we need to teach you how to channel your emotions more effectively," Cadence said. "We can start-"

"I don't care!" Asra snapped, feeling on the edge of angry tears. Cadence was startled into silence as Asra continued, "I lit the stupid lantern! Lucio should leave me alone now, right?"

For a moment, neither of them answered him. Then, Alex said, "I think he wants you to be able to do it consistently, sweetheart." Asra couldn't help but let out a wail of frustration, and Alex was by his side in the next moment, arms around his slight shoulders. "It's okay," she murmured to him, stroking his curls as he cried, bewildered by his demeanor. 

When his sobs subsided, Alex still rubbing his back and stroking his hair, Cadence stood. "It is late and you're exhausted. I think it's best for you to get some rest now, and take the day for yourself tomorrow. I will tell Count Lucio that there will be no lessons tomorrow- either physical or magical." Asra didn't look up as he nodded against Alex's chest, and they stood and put him in the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Then the two of them left, looking at him in concern. "Sleep well, Asra," Cadence said, and the two of them showed themselves out. Asra laid there, the light of the lantern casting strange shadows on the walls, and stared at the ceiling. He felt so alone, so frustrated. The fear had long faded, although there was renewed fear of Lucio after his show of temper that afternoon. He was glad Cadence was telling Lucio there would be no lessons tomorrow- he could _feel_ the bruises waiting for him if Lucio insisted on sparring with him before he'd gotten over their respective temper tantrums.

He felt his cheeks flush with embarassment as he thought about that. His parents never let him act like that when they were around. The fact that he'd lashed out at Lucio made him feel bad, no matter how much Lucio had deserved it. He sighed, rolling over onto his side and blowing out the lantern, then settling back down. Maybe Lucio would forget about it all when Cadence told him that Asra had successfully lit the lantern. But he only did it because he was angry. Was that what needed to happen for Asra to be able to use his magic? Did he need to get angry, lose his temper?

He didn't want that. He'd rather never use his magic again than have that be the only way he could use it. He didn't want to be an angry person, yet there he was, angry at almost everyone. 

But he couldn't help it. He missed his parents so much...

Hot tears stung his eyes again, and he snuggled down into the blankets, letting himself cry again. But as the tears subsided again, he made a promise to himself, a promise to never use his magic in anger again. If that meant that he would never use his magic again, then he- and Lucio- would just have to adjust. He would take the day tomorrow to relax, to work on his tarot deck, as Cadence wanted him to, and then he'd tell Cadence that they needed to work on magic only if Asra was calm. After all, he'd almost hurt Lucio, and he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Feeling better for his plan, Asra closed his eyes and let himself sink into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean, his progress is going to slow?! He _threw fire at me_ yesterday! That's more progress than he's had this whole time!"

Cadence pinched the bridge of his nose. "Asra did that in desperation and fear, and then lit the lantern in anger. It's not healthy for him to intentionally heighten his emotional state to do magic. He told me he doesn't want to be that kind of person, and I agree with him- he's got to learn how to do it without channeling it through his emotions first. I know this is disappointing, Count Lucio, but it's in his best interests-"

Lucio cut him off with a scoff, looking down at Asra. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Is this all true? After all the anguish you went through to get to this point, you're willing to _go back_ to not being able to do anything?"

Asra closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. He wasn't going to let Lucio get to him. He _wasn't_. "I don't want to hurt anybody," he said calmly, "and if I don't learn to control it when I'm mad, I will, sooner or later. I can light the lantern. Isn't that enough?"

Lucio sighed, turning away from them. "I think that you're a little fool for not using that little temper of yours to your advantage," he said dismissively, "but what do I know? I just made myself the count of a city when I had nothing- a lot like your situation, Asra. I'm giving you everything you want and all the resources in the world and you're not taking full advantage of it." He sighed. "Very well. Just make sure he keeps at it. Now that we know he can do it, there's no excuse for him to not keep practicing."

"Yes, Count Lucio," Cadence murmured, hand on Asra's shoulder as he guided him away, back to his bedroom. 

Asra let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "He sounded mad," Asra said doubtfully.

"I don't think he's mad, just... frustrated. You made strides yesterday, Asra, and I think he expected you to continue to learn at that pace. The fact that you're not going to- well. He'll get used to the idea soon enough, when he realizes your progress hasn't stopped the way he seems to fear it's going to. And it _isn't_ going to stop. Yesterday only served to drive home just how powerful you are, and we're going to work on the discipline you need to access that wellspring of power anytime you want or need it. He's just going to have to live with the fact that you can't rush through this. It takes years to train a magician, and you're just a child. This should've been expected."

They walked in silence from then, until they reached Asra's room. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the library to work on this?" Cadence asked him. "You spend all of your free time in your room. I don't think you've spoken to anyone but Lucio, Alex and I since you first arrived."

Asra shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm used to being alone." Cadence murmured something Asra couldn't hear at that but simply patted him on the back and took his leave of him. 

When Cadence was gone, Asra settled down at his desk and took out the cards that he'd been given for this project. Most of them were just plain cards, with nothing on them, but he was carefully, so carefully, drawing representations of the Arcana on them. He was copying the pictures from the tarot book his parents made him, and some of the associations, but he was also connecting with the Arcana, listening to them, closing his eyes and reaching out with his magic as he breathed. So far, the most talktative Arcana had been the Magician. At first, the Magician was hesitant to respond to him, after their last encounter. But once they realized that Asra wasn't trying to reach their realm, that they were just trying to reach _them_, the Magician responded and reached back, guiding him through what he needed to do to connect with all of the Arcana and enchant their cards.

He wasn't going in order; he was reaching out to the ones he thought would be easiest to communicate with first. He was working on the Star now, and finding her very friendly and eager to help. This was a pleasurable activity for him, and he couldn't wait until he was strong enough to traverse the realms without Cadence worrying about his safety. He knew that would take a long time, but he was hopeful that it would happen someday soon- especially now that he had some kind of control over fire.

More time passed, and Asra found himself falling into an easy routine, punctuated by arguments with Lucio. They argued about just about everything. Asra would refuse to spar with him on days that he was still sore from their last session, and refused for a good number of weeks to practice with the child-size spear Lucio put in his hands. Lucio always looked like he wanted nothing more than to hurt Asra during those arguments, but never did. He simply sent Asra to his room just when he was about to lose his temper. 

It made Asra brazen. His parents never hit him, either; his discipline had always been to be sent to his room to think about the situation, and then a talk with both of his parents once his emotions had cooled to try to get him to understand their point of view. It always worked; Asra was consistently remorseful after those talks. But Lucio never came to talk to him afterwards, just let him sit and stew, and then needled him over it at dinner, when he was finally allowed out of his room. Usually Asra didn't rise to the bait again.

His temper was especially short one day, though, and at Lucio's third mocking question, Asra slammed his glass down on the table. "I'm better at magic than you," he snarled. "_You're_ lucky I don't set _you_ on fire!"

All of the amusement went out of Lucio's demeanor. "Did you just threaten me, you little twerp?"

"I don't know! Did I? Are you that scared of a 'little twerp'?"

Lucio snarled, "Don't push me! I am _not_ in the mood for your temper tantrums tonight!"

"I'm not having a temper tantrum, _you_ are!" Asra hissed back. "You think that just because you're bigger 'n stronger than me that you're better than me and you're not! I hate sparring with you-"

"Watch it-"

"-I hate _camping_ with you-"

"You little liar! You told me-"

"-and I hate _you!_"

Now Lucio's temper was as riled as Asra's was. Alex and Cadence looked on in horror as Lucio stood, his face twisted in rage. "You take that back," he snarled.

"No! It's the truth!"

"No, it isn't, and you _know _it, Asra! You told me the other day that you were happy I was proud of-"

"I lied then, too!" Asra snapped. He hadn't lied then- but he wasn't lying now. In that moment, Asra despised Lucio, despised how he bullied him. 

"If you lied, then I lied too," Lucio said, a childish lilt in his voice. "I'm not proud of you. You're slow and you're _weak. _Go to your room."

"No!" Asra stood as well, the chair almost toppling with the force of it. "I want to know why you hate me so much! You're always making fun of me and I didn't do anything to deserve it!"

"_Go to your room_."

"Not until you tell me why you're always making fun of me!"

"I am_ not_ in the mood for this, Asra. You're going to regret it if you don't obey me right now."

"What're you gonna do? Spank me?" Asra challenged.

"I _could_ have you _killed_ for the way you're talking to me!"

Alex and Cadence gasped; Alex rose to their feet. "Count Lucio- calm-"

Asra had gone pale. "You wouldn't hurt me," he retorted, although there was a frantic edge to his voice now. "You've never had the guts to hurt me!"

Lucio leaned forward. "Oh don't I? Like I didn't have the guts to have your parents killed?"

Dead silence answered him. Asra's eyes went wide, and his breath caught in his throat. "What?"

"Didn't you ever think it was weird that I _knew_ you needed somewhere to go? Why do you think that is, hm? Because I already knew what happened to them. Gods, you're stupid."

"Why?" Asra whimpered.

"They messed up my arm." He lifted the prosthetic arm, the one Asra knew wasn't real, but he knew nothing about it other than that. His parents had. Lucio clenched the alchemical fingers into a fist and glared at Asra. "And you're even stupider if you think I can't do the same thing to you for talking back to me like this. _Go to your room_, Asra. _Now_."

Asra stared at him, wide-eyed. He took one step backwards, then two, and turned and ran. He tripped on his feet, scrambled upright again, and tore out of the room. Behind him, he could hear Cadence and Alex, both of their voices raised, and Lucio's replying snarls. He couldn't hear what they were saying. He didn't want to know what they were saying. His chest hurt, his stomach churned, and tears burned his eyes, blinding him. He ran to his room as fast as his little legs would carry him, slamming the door shut behind him, locking it, then blocking the door with his desk chair, his chest heaving. With a choked sob, Asra sank to the floor, hands pressed to his eyes as he cried harder than he could ever remember crying before. Lucio had killed his parents. The man he had come to _care_ about had killed his parents, then took him in and pretended to not know anything about where they were. They were dead, and he had been living with their murderer for _three years_. 

He wasn't sure how long he sat there on the bed, crying, and then not crying, staring dully at the floor. All he knew was that when he heard the banging on his door, he looked up, but otherwise sat very, very still. The banging continued a few times, and then Lucio's voice: "Open the door, Asra!"

When Asra didn't answer, there was a gentle knock, and then Alex called, "Asra, sweetie? Please open the door!"

Asra thought about not answering them, either, but Alex hadn't done anything wrong. "Go away!" Asra called out instead, the words choking as tears threatened to overwhelm him again.

There was movement outside of the door, and he could hear Cadence's stern voice, quiet but firm, but he couldn't make out the words. Finally, Alex said, "I'll be in my room if you need me, sweetheart," and then he heard them walking away, thank goodness.

He sat there, thinking as hard as he could. He couldn't stay here, in Lucio's domain. Not now that he knew what Lucio had done. He could sneak out at night. He had his camping pack, he could pack quite a bit of stuff, but he'd have to leave most of it. Most of what was in his room was what was left of his life with his parents, and now that he knew they were _never_ coming back, the thought of leaving anything behind made him ache terribly. But he didn't see that he had a choice. He _could not_ stay, and he knew Lucio well enough to know that Lucio would never let him go willingly.

With that thought, he began to pack things in his pack. His tarot book, his cards and the supplies he needed to continue working on them, clothes. It was dark by then, and he flicked his fingers at the lantern. It sputtered in protest for a moment before lighting. He frowned. It was worlds better than the struggle to learn how to light it, but he didn't like the stutter of power before it caught. He needed more practice.

Well, he'd have plenty of practice now that he was leaving. It was late out now; he was certain that his guardians were asleep. He carefully moved the chair away from the door and unlocked it, then padded down the hallway as silently as he could, heading for the kitchen. Lucio had taught him how to hunt, so he could catch animals in the woods for his food when he ran out, but he wouldn't leave with nothing. Hestion looked up from the oven he stood over. "Asra! What can I do for you, buddy? I noticed you didn't eat very much dinner."

"I got into a fight with Count Lucio and got sent to my room." He blushed. "I'm hungry now; can I have something to take back with me?"

"Certainly. What do you want?"

"Some bread and cheese will be enough."

"How about some bread, cheese, and smoked fish? You _really_ didn't eat much." Asra inclined his head. If Hestion wanted to give him more food, fine by him. That meant he'd have one more good lunch before he needed to start worrying.

Hestion wrapped up the food in a little cloth sack and gave it to him. "Try not to get crumbs all over the place, eh?" Hestion told him. "You don't want to irritate Lucio with you more than he already is."

"Yes, Hestion." Asra took the sack. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Don't worry about bringing back my bag, just chuck it in the laundry and the laundress will get it back to me."

“Yes, Hestion. Good night.” With that, Asra took his sack and hurried quietly back to his room, where he locked the door once more, and blocked it again.

“Faust,” he called out quietly. 

The snake popped up from Asra’s bedding. He could feel her worry and apprehension rolling off of her in waves. “We have to go,” he told her, holding out his arm to her. “Do you trust me?”

A wave of assent swept over him, of quiet contentment, as she wound her way up his arm and into his clothes. He waited until she’d settled against him, wrapped around his shoulder and trailing across his chest, before he got started. He pulled the bedding off the bed, and knotted the ends together, using knots Lucio showed him on their camping trips. Then he pulled the extra sheets out of the closet and tied those onto his makeshift rope, too. 

That done, he shrugged on his coat and pack, and dragged his sheet rope out onto the balcony. He tied one end firmly to the railing, then grabbed hold of it, dropping his weight. It held him. “Well, Faust,” he whispered, “this is it. We can make it. We have to.”

_Be okay, _Faust replied, squeezing him. Asra smiled, then clambered over the balcony railing, and began to climb down.


	8. Chapter 8

At first, Asra wasn't sure where he would go. He wandered the dark streets of Vesuvia aimlessly, looking for shelter. Then he realized that he could go home. He had his magic; he could perform little tricks for money, and he could hunt when he didn't have enough money for food. With somewhere to go, he would be alright. With that thought, he turned his footsteps towards his neighborhood.

He got lost a few times, unfamiliar with the areas past the marketplace, especially in the dark. But once he found the marketplace, he moved quickly and with purpose. The sun was just peeking out over the horizon when he arrived back at home and tried the door. Locked. Huffing, Asra put his hand on the door and willed the lock to release. It took a few minutes, and he was tired and easily frustrated, but soon he heard the lock's mechanism tumbling into place, and the door swung open. He went in and set his pack down with a sigh, looking around the living room, bathed in the dawn's light. It was exactly as he'd left it the last time he was here, three years ago. That was reassuring.

Right now, he just wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep. He locked and warded the door again, then trudged to his old room and flopped down on the bed. Everything was coated with dust; he'd have to clean when he woke up. After walking all night, though, he was too exhausted to even think about it, and sank into sleep.

It was around noon when he awoke, judging by the sun's position out of his window. He suppressed a scowl as the knowledge made him think of Lucio. The only reason he knew how to read the sun’s position was Lucio’s tutelage. He didn’t care how useful the knowledge was, he didn’t want it if it came from his parent’s murderer. 

Yet he was stuck with it. 

Instead of sulking, Asra got up and considered the meal he’d gotten from Hestion. He felt a little bad; once Hestion knew he’d helped Asra run away, he’d feel guilty, and Asra didn’t want any of them but Lucio to feel guilty. 

But Lucio was never going to feel guilty, and that was just the way it was. Asra had to live with what Lucio did to his parents, and the knowledge that he’d never get so much as an apology.

That still left whether or not to eat the meal now or save it. Asra looked in his pack and found the allowance Lucio gave him; he never used it, despite Lucio’s urging, so it would last him a good long while. He didn’t have to worry about food yet.

That decided, Asra settled down on his bedroom floor and started eating. It was the first meal he’d eaten alone in three years, and a pang of sadness shimmered through him. He was never going to see Cadence and Alex again, and he’d come to care for them- love them, even. 

But it had sounded like they were on Lucio’s side last night, trying to get him to talk to Lucio. That betrayal stung. Asra sighed, finishing off his lunch and resolving not to miss them, either.

With nothing else to do, Asra got his tarot supplies out and started to work. 

The days passed; Asra left a few times to get food from the marketplace, moving carefully and quickly to avoid the guards, certain that Lucio would start looking for him the moment he realized Asra was gone. Indeed, he saw a group of guards talking to the baker who made the pumpkin bread his parents used to buy as a treat; Asra slunk away from the stand, disappointed. He’d never be able to get that pumpkin bread again. 

The banging on the door came about a week after Asra ran away. It was broad daylight out; a glance out the window told him that it was a group of palace guards, and Lucio. Heart pounding, Asra ran to the door and double-checked the lock, then layered another ward on it.

He thought he heard Cadence’s voice, and then Lucio’s: “Cadence felt that little bit of magic, Asra! We know you’re in there!”

“Go away!” Asra sobbed, terror making him feel weak. 

“You're ten years old! You can’t live on your own!”

“Watch me!” Asra’s voice shook, but he stood his ground. “Go away! I hate you!”

“Asra, let us in and we’ll talk about this,” Cadence called. “I understand your hatred of Count Lucio- abundantly-“ Here Asra thought he heard barely-disguised disgust- “but he has a point. You are a _child_, Asra- and the city can be a dangerous place. We only wish to ensure your safety.”

“You want to talk? Bring my parents back!”

This time it was Alex who responded. “We can’t do that, sweetheart.”

“Then there’s nothing to talk about!”

“Asra-“

“Enough, Alex.” That was Lucio. “If the brat doesn’t want to talk, I’m not going to force him to. But he’s not staying here. Have the house demolished. That’ll get him to come out.”

Asra’s eyes went wide, his breath leaving him in a rush. “You don’t mean that!” he cried. 

“Wanna bet? You’re coming back to the palace one way or another, kid. You can save the house by coming out of there now.” Asra stood there by the door, throat closing in panic. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t do anything. All he could do was stand there, blood rushing in his ears as his heart pounded. “Don’t take him against his will, but do make sure he’s out of there before you tear it down. I won’t have his life on my hands, too.”

Asra listened until he couldn’t hear them anymore before backing away from the door, fighting down panic. He didn’t know how long he had, but he couldn’t stay there, not now. He couldn’t be there when they came back to destroy the house. He couldn’t watch that happen. With a heavyweight heart, Asra trudged back to his room, looking around. He had to be picky about what he took with him now; he needed to have room for things he found he needed in the future. 

With that in mind, he started collecting things and stuffing them back in the pack. His tarot book and his supplies were things he absolutely had to have, and they went in the pack first. His cloak was next; although it was too hot now to wear it, he’d need it for the wintertime. It didn’t get too painfully cold, but it would be cold enough to be uncomfortable outside, and he didn’t know when he’d be inside again. 

He put some spell components into the pack, and the rest of the food he’d gotten on his last trip to the marketplace. He still had some of his money; he’d use that sparingly, only when he had to. A couple more odds and ends, and he left the house.

At first, he wandered again, aimless. He didn’t know where to go, except that he wanted to go somewhere Lucio wouldn’t follow. Eventually, his steps brought him into the south end. All he knew of this place was that it was a rough side of town, an area his parents warned him away from.

Perfect.

As he walked, he thought he saw people watching him, other kids. He kept walking, following the sounds of the harbor. “Faust?” Asra whispered. “Do you sense anything dangerous?”

_No danger. Friends? _

“I don’t know.”

Eventually, as the sun went down, Asra began to flag. He was so, so tired; he just didn’t know where he could sleep safely. He knew how to camp, but he didn’t have any camping gear, and he’d walked away from the woods. He was near the beach now; he could smell the salty air, could hear the waves crashing on the shore. He followed the sound, unsure of what exactly he was looking for. 

He knew it, though, the moment he laid eyes on the piers. It was dark, and the ships moored there were abandoned. But more importantly, those piers provided shelter.

Purpose in his steps now, he walked alongside one of the docks, ducking beneath it as soon as there was enough space for him to do so. The water lapped quietly on the sand here, several feet away; it was dark, and secluded, and Lucio would never find him there. 

He let his pack down in the sand with a sigh. He could do something with this space, he was sure of it, use his magic to make it his own. But he wasn’t sure how to do that, and he was tired. He could figure it out in the morning. For now, he laid as far under the pier as he could to stay hidden, pulled his cloak out of his pack, wrapped it around himself, and used his pack for a pillow. In moments, as his eyes closed, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

The next thing he was aware of, he was in his gateway, the pools of water shimmering all around him. He blinked in confusion. It had been drilled into his head that one wasn’t to go to the magical realms without someone there to watch over one’s body, and he hadn’t consciously done it, yet here he was. Was he dreaming?

As he knelt beside one of the pools and ran his fingers through the water, he decided that he wasn’t dreaming. “Fox?” he called out, fear and curiosity warring in him. 

Curiosity won out. He focused his magic on finding the Magician’s realm, and started walking. As had happened the first time he had come to this reality, he felt like he was being guided. He finally found the pool that reflected a different sky than the wheeling stars above, and without hesitation, stepped into it.

He was prepared for the sensation of sinking, and then of being washed up on the sparkling beach. When he opened his eyes, it was into the Magician’s face. They looked concerned. “Is someone watching your body?”

“No.” Asra sat up, looking around. “Lucio killed my parents. I ran away.”

“I-I see. I’m sorry to hear that.” Despite their sympathetic words, Asra thought he heard confusion in their voice. He didn't have a chance to pry, though. "Sometimes a particularly powerful magician can come to the magical realms in their sleep. I don't like that you're here without someone guarding your body... but I can't send you back without waking you up. I can sense that you're exhausted."

"I've been walking all day." Asra sighed, getting to his feet. "Lucio said he was going to have my house torn down. I left and walked until I found someplace that seemed safe."

"Where are you now?"

"Under a dock on the beach."

The magician's tail twitched. "I suppose you'll wake up on your own if the water reaches you." Then he smiled. "You seem more powerful than the last time I saw you." A cocky grin spread on Asra's face. He held up a hand and snapped his fingers, and fire erupted from his fingertips. "Excellent!" the Magician crowed. "You've mastered that!"

Asra giggled, but his joy was short-lived. "I haven't mastered much of anything else, though," he muttered, looking away. "Lucio insisted that I master that before I learn anything else, and it was hard. I still don't feel like I'm as good at it as I could be. And Cadence was always telling me how powerful my abilities with water and air are, but he was never allowed to show me how to control it."

"Well, you're no longer with Lucio," the Magician said. "And I take it you're not going to go back."

"I'd rather die." Asra was vehement and firm in his conviction. He really meant it. He would walk off the pier he was sleeping under before he'd go back to Lucio, and he couldn't swim very well.

"Well, I'd rather you _not_ die," the Magician chided gently. "I can teach you myself." The smile returned. "I am the Magician, after all."

Asra's face brightened. "Would you?"

"I'd not have offered if I wouldn't. But not tonight. You're exhausted, mentally and physically. I want you to be well rested, and I want you to try to find someone to watch over your body. I know that will be next to impossible now, but at least try."

Asra nodded eagerly. "I can do that!"

"Good." The Magician reached out and ruffled Asra's hair. "You may stay here until you are ready to wake up. Time passes differently here; you should be able to rest for as long as you need to."

* * *

Asra quickly learned that he wasn't the only child out on his own. When he awoke the next morning, there were other children on the beach, washing as well as they could in the surf. Asra didn't join them, keeping a healthy distance from them; and whenever he was approached, he took off and hid. He had already been hurt by Lucio, badly. He didn't want to let anyone else in, let anyone else hurt him.

The Magician's first order of business was to teach him how to create a liminal space, not in the physical world, but not in the magical realms, either. It would be his safe haven, where he could traverse the magical realms without fear of someone stumbling across his body and harming him. It was much easier than Asra thought it would be, and he scavenged for scraps to decorate his space with outside of a tailor's in the south end. The tailor once even offered him a cloth too small to make any clothes with, but too big to dispose of in the garbage. It was pretty purple silk, and he took it, offering the tailor a light show in return. The tailor, charmed by this child magician, offered him a quick patch job on his shirt. He’d ripped the elbow out in a tumble from the rocks in the bay; he’d barely gotten away with his life. 

His shirt patched up, he turned his attention to the goings-on in the street, when he saw _him. _Lucio stood in the street, menacing a group of children. He recognized all but one of them: a tall, husky boy with black hair, clutching a worn blanket around him. 

The boy gave off an air of guarded kindness Asra hadn’t seen in any of the other kids who lived on the beach. He felt drawn to that child, and the sensation intrigued him. 

But he wasn’t Asra’s focus right now. Lucio was. He had to get away from him, but if he ran past, Lucio would definitely see him. He had to distract him somehow. A plan formulated in Asra's mind, and a tiny grin spread over his face. He crept forward, fingers itching with magic. Carefully, very carefully, Asra wrapped his magic around the edges of Lucio's cape, took a deep breath, and flung his hands upward. The cape snapped over Lucio's head, leaving the man sputtering and flailing. Asra allowed himself to laugh at the sight before sprinting away, taking the opportunity his prank had given him.

It wasn't long before he realized he was being followed. That boy he'd felt drawn to was chasing him. The pull towards him was no less, but Asra didn't know him. He only knew that the other kids were walking disasters, that they had a loose hierarchy that barely held together when they got hungry and tempers flared. He didn't want to be part of that, and so he avoided them whenever he could. They had caught him a few times, but he always managed to escape with magic and a little quick thinking. Lucio's physical training hadn't gone to waste. He was fast and strong for his size.

Although if that boy caught him, he didn't think he'd be able to squirm his way out of whatever he wanted. He knew that the other kids wanted to talk to him for a specific purpose, he just didn't know _what_.

Asra ran through the city, cloth clutched in his hand. As he jumped from a rooftop to the ground, he flung out his arms to steady himself at the landing, and let go of the cloth. He twisted and turned to try to find it, but the boy was closing in on him; he had to go. Disappointed, Asra resumed his run. If he got to the docks, he'd be fine. 

But he had to admit he was curious. He'd never seen that boy with the others, and the draw he felt to him... well. He decided on impulse, as he leapt off of the end of the pier and into the water, that if the boy followed him off the pier, where he could retreat if he needed to, he'd talk to him.

As Asra paddled to his cave, he heard a splash behind him, and sputtering. He was up on the beach now, and turned to look at the strange boy. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

The boy met his gaze. As their eyes locked, without the child speaking even a single word, Asra knew- for the first time in his life, he had a friend. He fought the smile that tugged at his lips as the boy answered him. At least Lucio's betrayal had _one_ good outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I played through Muriel's tale after I finished this and yes, I'm aware that their meeting doesn't exactly match up to what was in the tale. I left it as is because I've done the "copying a scene word for word" thing in another fanfic (Anything But Love) and boy, it feels bad. So I'm just going to let this one stand as it is. Hopefully it was still enjoyable, even with the differences.


End file.
